Always The Two Of Us
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: 2 years have passed. One day at Tommy's there is a bunch of men raiding for food and other supplies. Ellie and Joel go there and mention something. Ellie finds out the truth. She ventures outside again. Will she be accompanied? Will Joel ever tell his reasons on lying to her two years ago? Warnings: Spoilers, some possible phrases from the game (to add affect to convo's) and swears


**Author's Notes: Hey, so this is my take on what the last of us should continue. It was a lot of fun, made me shit my pants a couple of times (a joke). Also it was very well made, the graphics, story and even Game-play. 9/10 for the game because...It just made me go 'blargh!'. The ending was controversial. Warnings: There is going to be violence, strong language and lots of spoilers. Enjoy!**

* * *

Preface

**EPOV**

I stood there. Waiting for an answer. Patience. That was running out. He just stood there. His hand on his wrist, covering his old and slowly rotting black watch. Staring. Moment of thoughts running through his mind. Shaking my head, I stepped away from him and turned my back. Speed-walking away and not looking back.

Footsteps didn't follow behind me. "Ellie!" he called to me. "Don't walk away from me!" he ordered out thinking it would work. "Ellie...Please," he begged me. Stopping in my tracks, I shut my eyes and breathe heavily. Opening my eyes, I turn towards him and wave my arms out.

"What?" I question him. He stepped closer to me. "You need to understand I did what was best for you," he tells me. "For me? How could you possibly know what was best for me?!" I ask angered. "I...I did it because...What are we doing here?" he asks me. Reminding me of Tess.

"This is _not_ us," he says and I just shake my head. "What do you know about us?" I ask him back. His eyes darken in sadness. The glint in his eyes telling me he knew what I was doing. "About _me_?" I question him saying all the words that I knew would hurt him. "I know that you are smarter than _this_," he tells me stepping closer.

I laugh out of my nose. "Really?" I look at him and he just diverts his eyes somewhere to the side. I knew I was hitting the right spots to make him suffer. "Guess what, we're shitty people Joel," I tell him with honest eyes. "It's been that way for a long time," I add at the end.

He looks to me angered and to the point of depressed. "No, we are survivors!" he exclaims trying to tell me to stop. "That was my chance!" I scream in anger. My chest inflating and deflating rapidly from anger and frustration.

"It is _over _Ellie!" he screams at me and shutting me up. All I could do was stare at him. "I told you this before Ellie. I struggled a long time with surviving. And no matter what...you keep finding something to fight for," he says touching his watch. Remembering Sarah.

"Now I know it's not something you want to hear but-" he says and I was about to turn around. But I turned myself back. Staring right into his eyes, I felt pure anger and distrust. "You _swore_ to me!" I exclaim and he looks at me saddened. "You swore to me that everything you told me about the fireflies...was true. Yet you lied," I confronted him.

"Now I ask...Was this really for me or for your sake?" I ask him and he frowns. He didn't reply. Anger, pain, distrust, unreliable, lies, killer and a complete ass-hole (won't let me write a-hole). Yet...Why did I still care for him? _Of course you know this answer Ellie. _

_He is like your father. The only father figure you've ever had. He's done terrible things but...you know he loves you. Hah! Seems like he loves himself more! He doesn't know a shit about you! _Heading for the exit, I walk to a horse and was about to lift myself onto it.

"Ellie...let me explain. Please. I did it for..." he said and I waited as he stared down at his watch. Just as his mouth was about to open, a loud bang filled the air...

* * *

**What do you think? Please give me some love through reviews! Should I continue? Question to end with:**

_**Do you think there will be a TLOU2 or Uncharted 4?**_

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


End file.
